Check Up
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Biasanya orang akan pergi ke Dokter jika ia baru merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Apakah hal tersebut juga berlaku pada Naruto?. Dedicated : NHFD


Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin yang seukuran tubuhnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul tatkala melihat bayanganya di cermin. 'Sempurna,' pikirnya, ia lantas mengambil jam tangan hitam besarnya kemudian melingkarkan jam bermerek ternama tersebut di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda tersebut kembali memandangi pantulan bayangan dirinya dan menampakan cengingarannya yang khas. 'Kau memang tampan, tuan.' Lagi - lagi dia menggumam tak jelas.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, sayang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu tengah duduk di meja makan. melemparkan pertanyaan pada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berjalan menelusuri anak tangga.

Si pemuda hanya mengulas senyum misterius kepada si wanita berambut merah tadi, dan tetap berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab si pemuda ketika ia telah duduk di bangku meja makan, dan segera menyambar selembar roti tawar sebagai sarapan paginya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Title: Check up

Author: Kiriko Mahaera

Rate: T

Genre: General, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC (pasti), typo, flufnya kurang, bahkan gak berasa (mungkin?) Dedicated: NHFD (bila memenuhi syarai)

Yap! Hai Readers-san terutama yang NHL, ini karya pertama saya. Mau buat yang oneshoot aja dulu, sekalianlah belajar sebelum bikin yang multi chapter.

Ini murni lho dari otak saya, ga ada unsur plagiatan disini karena saya bener - bener menguras otak saya. Tapi karena idenya pasaran jadi mohon maaf dan harap maklumi saja hehe.

Saya terbuka dengan segala tanggapan yang akan saya terima. Kritik, saran, flame? Review.

So?

Read and Enjoy

Don't like? Don't read!

Review?

Summary: Biasanya orang akan pergi ke Dokter jika ia baru merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Apakah hal tersebut juga berlaku pada Naruto?.

Meskipun ini hari Minggu, yang merupakan akhir pekan. Dimana setiap orang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dan bermalas - malasan di dalam rumah, atau mungkin berjalan - jalan di taman bersama teman, kekasih, bahkan keluarga. Pokoknya melakukan segala kegiatan yang menurut kalian menyenangkan, entah itu apa. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku pada gadis ini, disaat semua orang menikmati akhir pekannya. Ia malah berkutat dengan segala pekerjaanya, melayani para pasien yang membutuhkan jasanya. Sekarang kalian tau kan apa profesinya? Yap. Tepat sekali dia adalah seorang dokter, dokter muda yang sangat cantik dan manis.

Menyebalkan! Memang, memang sangat menyebalkan jika diakhir pekan seperti ini pun kau harus tetap berkutat dengan yang namanya pekerjaan! Tapi, bukankah yang namanya penyakit itu tak mengenal hari minggu? Meskipun banyak yang beropini demikian. Tapi tidak dengan si Dokter ini, dia tak pernah beranggapan demikian. Kapan pun dia harus bertugas, ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan senang hati meskipun di tengah hujan badai sekalipun. Sungguh, dokter yang baik.

Seorang pemuda berjalan santai memasuki lobby sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di Tokyo. Setelah melakukan pendaftaran, ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu, dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang. Sambil menunggu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dan mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas layar ponselnya tersebut, sesekali ia melirik pada tiap - tiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, dan kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

Menunggu. Ya dia sedang menunggu pasien selanjutnya, ia baru saja menangani seorang wanita paruh baya. Yang katanya memiliki masalah di bagian pencernaannya. Dan jangan pernah panggil dia Dokter, kalo ia tak bisa mengatasinya.

Si Dokter mengerling jam tangan putih yang melilit di pergelangan tangan mulusnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan sebuah dokumen yang ada di mejanya, sayup - sayup ia dapat mendengar suara perawat yang membantunya, memanggil pasien berikutnya.

"Ya, silahkan pasien selanjutnya."

Si pemuda tersentak saat salah seorang perawat memberi tahu gilirannya. Tak terasa ia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam, huh! Lama sekali bukan?.

"Silahkan Tuan." Seorang Perawat berambut jingga membungkukan sedikit badannya ketika ia mempersilahkan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik masuk ke dalam pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut, tak lupa ia memberikan seulas senyum tipis namun terlihat anggun bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh pada si perawat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di balik pintu tadi. Si pemuda tersenyum simpul dan

"Terima kasih ehm. . .," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, mata si pemuda sedikit melirik pada sebuah badge tag name milik si Perawat yang terpasang di atas kantung sakunya. "Nona Sasame," sambung si pemuda.

Sang Perawat kembali tersenyum dan ia segera menutup pintu tadi ketika si pemuda telah masuk ke dalam.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo mendongak, ketika ia merasa ada orang yang masuk ke ruangannya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat melihat siapa pasiennya kali ini.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Namikaze," sapanya, seperti biasa. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya pada tiap pasiennya, dan sedikit berbasa - basi pada teman masa kecilnya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Dokter Hyuga," balas pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat gadis Hyuga tadi bersikap formal padanya, padahal itu biasa saja kan. Mengingat tiap hal wajib yang harus dimiliki seorang Dokter ialah sikap yang ramah. Dasar orang aneh!.

"Kau melarangku bersikap formal padamu, tapi kau sendiri juga melakukannya," ucap si gadis. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum mempersilahkan si pemuda duduk di kursi pasien miliknya, lebih tepatnya milik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Hehe. . . Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?" tanya si pemuda. Ia menautkan jari - jarinya, meletakan sikunya ke atas meja menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk dagunya.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi malah menyipitkan matanya, memberikan tatapan heran pada si pemuda. Menatap secara dalam sepasang permata biru langit yang ada di hadapannya, dengan permata pualam lavender miliknya

"Hei!" ia meletakan tangan kanannya di atas meja kerjanya sebelum ia mengikuti apa yang tadi dilakukan si pemuda tersebut. Menopang dagu di atas tautan jarinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Tuan," ujarnya kemudian, memberikan penekanan pada kata Tuan yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Haha, ayolah Hinata aku kan hanya bercanda," Naruto tertawa saat mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hinata, dikibaskannya tangan kanan miliknya, sebelum ia kembali merespon si dokter sambil terkekeh.

"Kau masih seperti dulu Hinata. Tak berubah, selalu saja menganggap sesuatu dengan serius," sambungnya kemudian dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Hmmfhh. . ." Hinata menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia meletakannya kedua telapak tangan miliknya di depan mulutnya. Meredam tawanya agar tak keluar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran. Bingung dengan tingkah si gadis. 'Apanya yang lucu,' pikirnya.

"Hihihi. . ." Hinata yang dari tadi bersusah payah menahan tawa, akhirnya terkikik geli tatkala ia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Pertahanannya jebol, dan sekarang ia sibuk mentertawakan Naruto

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Hihi kau harus melihat wajahmu saat ini Naruto-kun, lucu sekali hihi." Hinata kembali terkikik, tapi kemudian ia sibuk menenangkan dirinya agar tak mengeluarkan kikikan lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil bolpoint yang tadi sempat tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Hei kau menganggapku sebagai lelucon?" tanya Naroto. ia menurunkan salah satu kakinya yang tadi ditopang, dan meletakan tangan kanannya diatas meja dan memberi Hinata tatapan yang menantang.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata singkat ia juga balas menatap naruto seakan menantang balik lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm benarkah?" tanya Naruto, kali ini ia lebih mencondongkan badannya. Mempersempit jarak keduanya, yah meskipun sebenarnya mereka telah terpisah oleh sebuah meja.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini takkan berakhir jika diteruskan." Hinata memundurkan badannya, kembali ke posisi semula. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memberikan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Baiklah kali ini aku serius! Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memeriksakan kesehatanku. Kau pikir aku akan membeli ramen," jawab Naruto, agak sedikit mendelik pada gadis itu. Sepertinya Naruto tak meindahkan pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Baiklah apa keluhanmu Tuan?" Tanya Hinata ia mendongak pada lawan bicaranya tak lupa dengan tatapan mematikan, yang menurutnya itu adalah respon terbaik untuk perilaku pemuda yang sedang duduk disebrangnya ini. Tentu saja ia hanya melakukan ini pada Naruto. Apa kata dunia semisal ia melakukan ini pada seluruh pasiennya? Hiperbolis! Dunia tidak akan berkata pastinya.

Bukannya takut Naruto malah memberikan tatapan yang sama mematikannya pada gadis indigo ini. "Hei!" Naruto mendelik saat Hinata kembali berlaku formal padanya, meskipun ia tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi, tak apa kan? Jika dia membalasnya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, sebutkan keluhanmu, Naruto," ujar Hinata, kini ia kembali bersiap mendengarkan keluhan pasiennya.

"Ehm. . . Kurasa ada yang tak beres dengan ini." Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Nada bicaranya kembali normal, mungkin jika diperhatikan dengan seksama malah terdengar lembut.

"Emh, bisakah kau jelaskan secara rinci?" tanya Hinata, ia pun melembutkan kembali suaranya dan memasang tampang serius, memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ku rasa jantungku bermasalah." Naruto memulai konsultasinya. Kini ia serius, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang, ya separti itulah.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Hinata meletakan bolpoint hijau miliknya di dagu, dan agak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela dan kembali menatap Hinata "Entahlah. . . sulit dijelaskan," ujarnya.

"Apakah itu sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil membetulkan posisinya ke posisi semula.

"Ya. . . Terkadang," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak!" jawab naruto singat, jelas, dan padat

"Lalu?" Hinata kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering merasa sesak nafas."

"Apa kau pernah memiliki penyakit asma? Atau mungkin ada sejarah dari keluargamu?"

"Tidak."

"Ada lagi?"

"Sistem ekresi-ku juga. Aku sering berkeringat, padahal aku tak sehabis olahraga ataupun melakukan aktifitas berat lainnya . . ."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit - langit di ruang itu, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Yang membuatku bingung kenapa aku sering merasa dehidrasi." pandangan Naruto kembali tertuju pada Hinata tapi tetap pada posisinya saat ini.

"Sudah?"

"Ya."

Hinata mengela nafas sejenak. Lalu ia mengambil stetoskop yang berada di samping tangan kirinya. "Baiklah aku akan memeriksa detak jantungmu, bisakah kau mendekat?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto sambil mencondongkan badannya agar bisa mendekat dengan Hinata. Tentu saja ia takkan bisa terlalu dekat mengingat keduanya terpisah oleh meja.

Hinata mulai mengambil stetoskopnya dan menggunakan alat tersebut. Untungnya kabel alat tersebut cukup panjang jadi ia tak perlu berdiri dan membungkukan badannya.

"Hei Hinata," Panggil naruto agak sedikit berbisik ketika Hinata tengah sibuk memeriksa detak jantungnya.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, ia terfokus pada kegiatannya saat ini.

"Hm?" jawab Hinata saat ia sudah selesai memeriksa detak jantung Naruto, tapi kemudian ia kembali mengambil tensimeter dan bersiap memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Aku heran denganmu," ujar Naruto kemudian. Sementara tangannya dililit oleh alat penghitung tekanan darah, matanya mengarah lurus pada Hinata.

"Kenapa?" jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tensimeter.

"Dulu kau selalu tergagap jika bicara dengan siapapun, tapi lihat sekarang kau bisa bercanda seperti tadi. Dan . . ." Naruto memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Sengaja, ia ingin membuat gadis itu penasaran. Ia mengerling sebentar pada tangan kirinya yang kini terbebas dari alat tensi tadi dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Dan apa?" Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Dan, terpancing juga akhirnya.

"Dan . . ." lagi lagi Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi kali ini ia memasang seringai aneh di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Heran, dengan seringai aneh Naruto.

Senyuman jahil pun terlukis di wajah tan nan tampan tersebut, berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang tertawa puas disana. 'Kena kau!' Batin Naruto puas. "Wajahmu itu selalu saja, merona," ujarnya kemudian, pada kata merona tadi ia sengaja berbisik.

Blush! Pipi putih Hinata tiba - tiba berubah warna menjadi agak kemerah - merahan secara perlahan, tatkala mendengar apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Membuat dirinya semakin manis saja. Tak kehilangan akal, dengan cepat Hinata memasang senyum manisnya di depan Naruto, dan menghilangkan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya. Tak ingin terlihat aneh didepan Naruto, meskipun begitu, rona merah diwajahnya hanya sedikit saja yang memudar "Kalau aku masih tergagap seperti dulu, jam praktikku pasti akan lebih lama. Benarkan?" tanyanya pada Naruto

Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya "Ya! Kau benar sekali," jawabnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, kini ia mengambil sebuah senter kecil yang ada di kantung sakunya. "Coba kau buka mulutmu."

Setelah diintruksikan demikian maka Naruto pun segera membuka mulutnya.

Setelah memeriksa rongga mulut Hinata pun memeriksa kelopak mata milik Naruto.

Misi selesai Hinata. Hinata kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dikertas note miliknya.

"Dari pemeriksaan yang kulakukan tadi tak ada masalah dengan detak jantungmu, begitu pula dengan tensinya, semuanya normal," terang Hinata.

"Eerr. . . Benarkah?" tanya Naruto agak canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya. Tentu saja, tapi untuk sementara ini aku akan memberikanmu obat pengurang rasa nyeri. Jadi jika sakit itu datang kau bisa menkonsumsinya. Tapi sebaiknya kau melakukan pemeriksaan mendalam." Kali ini Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Naruto yang sepertinya sebuah resep obat.

Naruto segera menyambut kertas tersebut dengan wajah yang disertai cengiran rubahnya. Setelah menyambut kertas tersebut, ia segera beranjak dan berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum sebelum ia mempersilahkan pasiennya kali ini keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi tiba - tiba senyumannya mendadak lenyap dan digantikan oleh mimik wajah khawatir "Na-naruto. . ." ia menggumamkan nama pemuda yang kini tengah mencengkram dada kirinya

"Aargh Hinata . . ." Naruto pun sama ia juga terus menyebutkan nama Hinata masih sambil mencengkram dadanya.

"Na-naruto apa yang te-terjadi," tanya Hinata bingung melihat Naruto yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaargh sakit sekali Hinata . . ." Naruto semakin mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya kini sudah ambruk di lantai. Posisinya saat ini berlutut dengan bertopang pada tangan kanannya yang memijaki lantai ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto. . ." Hinata segera bergegas mendekati Naruto dan ikut berlutut di sampingnya, menyentuh pundak pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar benar panik sekarang. Hinata segera berniat memanggil seorang perawat untuk membantunya memapah naruto ke ranjang di ruanganya. Tapi naruto buru - buru menghentikannya.

"Tak perlu Hinata. . . Aku tak apa. . ." Naruto berkata dengan susah payah, nafasnya pun terputus-putus.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Lihat kau pucat sekali" seru Hinata masih sambil memegangi pundak Naruto

"Tidak Hinata. . . A-aku baik - baik sa-saja. . . Yang ku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah dirimu," terang Naruto, ia mengarahkan pandangannya yang tadi sempat mengarah pada lantai menuju sepasang batu kecubung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Engh?" Hinata agak terkesiap mendengarnya terlebih saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Ya Hinata, apa kau sadar bahwa kau itu penyebab dari semua rasa sakitku ini," sambung Naruto kemudian masih tetap menatap Hinata, tapi nada bicaranya sudah seperti semula. Lancar tanpa hambatan

". . ."

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku selalu merasa, jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat bila didekatmu."

". . ."

"Nafasku pun, terasa sangat sesak Hinata"

"Na-Naruto. . ."

"Peluhku selalu menetes bila aku dekat denganmu."

". . ."

"Dan yang paling penting aku merasa gila bila aku terus - menerus memikirkan hal itu. Membuat kepalaku ingin pecah, tapi aku menyukai sensasi aneh itu."

". . ." Hinata masih terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa, tapi pegangan tangannya pada pundak Naruto sudah terlepas saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau tau Hinata. Kau sukses membuatku terbang ke langit ketujuh saat aku melihat senyum dan rona di wajahmu." seulas senyum kembali terukir diwajah Naruto saat ia melihat gadis pujaannya kembali merona tiba - tiba.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan mulai memain - mainkan jemarinya. Gugup? Ya! Sungguh ia sangat gugup sekarang. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto juga ikut menudukan kepalanya agar ia dapat memandang wajah gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya ini. Tapi itupun kalau Hinata mau menjadi gadisnya. Dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari miliknya, Naruto mengangkat secara perlahan dagu gadis itu agar wajahnya dapat ia tatap.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kau ketahui Hinata." kini Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan membimbing tangan tersebut menuju dada kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Aku selalu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sini." Naruto semakin menekan telapak tangan Hinata di dadanya, sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan debaran ombak yang tersimpan di balik dada itu.

"Terlebih saat melihatmu dengan lelaki lain. Sakit. . . sekali rasanya, bagaikan dihujani ribuan jarum."

Merona. Ya! Wajah Hinata kini memerah sempurna. Sama seperti Naruto, jantungnya pun berdebar sangat kencang. Tapi ia buru - buru melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto yang tadi sempat longgar dengan sangat lembut.

"Hinata ku mohon, tolong aku! Sembuhkan aku." Pemuda tersebut mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Membuat suatu permohonan.

"Eh. . . a-apa yang harus ku la-lakukan untukmu Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dan. . . Sepertinya kebiasaan lamanya muncul lagi. Tergagap disertai wajah yang merona.

Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya juga, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh kantung celananya mencari sesuatu yang tadi ia simpan di sana. 'Ketemu,' pikirnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang berwarna merah hati, dengan sebelah tangan kirinya pula Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Jadilah milikku," jawab Naruto, ucapannya pada gadis itu cukup terdengar lembut tapi tegas.

Hinata tak langsung menjawabnya, ia memandang kotak merah tersebut dengan mata yang terus mengerjap tak percaya "Na-naru. . ."

"Aku takkan mengulang apa yang ku pinta Hinata. Tolong jawab aku sekarang." padahal tadi Hinata belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi buru - buru dipotong Naruto.

"Ta-tapi. . ." Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto., ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tapi sayang usahanya kembali gagal untuk kedua kalinya, lagi - lagi Naruto memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan kata tapi Hinata, yang ingin ku dengar hanya kata ya, dan aku tak berharap kau akan berkata tidak untukku!" Naruto berkata seolah ia tidak ingin ditolak. Dan itu terlihat sekali saat ia sengaja menekankan kalimatnya tadi.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum ia juga menatap serius pada sepasang batu saphire tersebut, meskipun agak sedikit canggung.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab dengan mantap tanpa memperlihatkan keraguannya sedikitpun pada pemuda ini, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hmmm." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. Sungguh, saat ini ia malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto terlihat sangat senang. Ingin rasanya ia melompat - lompat, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya saat ini. 'Bukan moment yang tepat ingat itu Naruto,' pikirnya

"Hinata. . . ." Naruto kembali memanggil nama gadisnya. Ops calon istrinya, dengan sedikit agak mendesah saat menyebutkannya, sehingga suaranya terdengar seksi.

"La-lagipula . . ." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Kemudian ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Saking merahnya, warna kulit apel fujipun masih kalah merahnya dengan warna pipi Hinata saat ini.

Naruto masih diam. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi gadis pujaannya tersebut, tapi kemudian kedua bibirnya melengkung keatas membuat suatu senyuman. Ia sengaja tak membuka suaranya dulu karena ia tahu gadis pujaannya ini belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-aku. . . se-sebenarnya ehm . . ." Hinata melirik sebentar pada Naruto dan kembali menunduk, masih sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Naruto memiringkin sedikit kepalanya. Masih menuggu apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

"Su-sudah menyukaimu se-sejak lama." Hinata sudah tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang karena ia merasa pipinya menjalarkan rasa yang sangat panas di sana. Seandainya jika yang berada tepat di bawah jendela ruang praktiknya itu adalah sebuah kolam renang, bukannya taman mini, mungkin ia akan segera melompat dari jendela.

"Ja-jadi itu artinya?" sepasang saphire tersebut membulat tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapakan si pemilik sepasang kecubung. Cengir kebahagian jelas terpancar diwajah pemuda tersebut, tak menyangka perasaannya telah terbalaskan.

"Eh!" rupanya, karena saking senangnya Naruto langsung menghambur dan memeluk Hinata, Hinata agak tersentak kaget saat Naruto tiba tiba memeluknya, tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang sekali, tak sia - sia ia masih menyimpan perasaan "itu" pada Naruto. Secara perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. Hangat, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan dua orang ini. Bukan! Bukan karena itu, tapi rasa hangat tersebut dikarenakan keduanya telah mengungkapkan perasaannya masing - masing.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

"A-aku juga," balas Hinata dengan bisikannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum

,tapi bukan senyum biasa melainkan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang tulus. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, kini ia tengah bersorak sambil menyanyikan lagu "Kimigayo" sambil berpesta kembang api. Seandainya saja dia lupa kalau ini masih di rumah sakit tempat Hinata bekerja, mungkin ia akan menari belly dance sambil diirini lagu - lagu negeri bollywood. Tapi seandainya dia berada di tengah jalan pun Naruto pun takkan mau melakukannya. Tentu saja, karena dia juga harus menjaga sikap. Orang waras mana yang mau melakukan itu.

Lain lagi dengan Hinata, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya Naruto Naruto dan Naruto. Ia sudah tak sanggup memikirkan hal selain Naruto, karena saking senangnya.

Cukup lama juga keduanya berpelukan, sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskannya.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku sangat sangat bahagia hari ini," ucapnya

"Terima kasih," sambungnya lagi masih dengan senyumannya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Pura - pura tak mengerti, padahal ia tahu maksud pemuda tersebut.

"Untuk semuanya," jawab Naruto yang masih menatap mata Hinata.

"Ya, sama–sama," kata Hinata pelan dan kembali ingin menunduk, tapi sebelum wajah tersebut kembali tertutup helaian surai indigo miliknya, sebuah tangan besar buru - buru menahannya, menggunakan jari - jarinya secara lembut. Perlahan wajah Hinata kembali terangkat dan menatap wajah Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto menahan dagu Hinata, kini tangan kiri naruto pun terangkat dan menyentuh pundak gadis tersebut. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Hinata, tak lupa ia juga memiringkan kepalanya, meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"5centi . . ."

"4centi. . ."

Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak mata mereka yang saling menutup, merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"3centi . . ."

'Deg!" keduanya dapat saling mendengar detak jantung masing - masing yang tak karuan.

"2centi . . ." jarak antara keduanya hampir menipis

"1centi . . ." sedikit lagi . . .

3

2

1

Dan siapa yang tau, ternyata dihari minggu yang cerah ini, disaat harus bertugas pun, kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu.

TAMAT!

Fiuuuh, akhirnya selsai juga #nengok ke atas. Horeee :D ceritanya gaje, dan uggh kok pendek yaa . #headbang di tembok dan dan aaargh inti'a fict ini jauh dari kata sempurnaaaaa #triak diatas genteng, yang mau kasih saran, kritik, ataupun flame bisa melalui review, tapi buat yang flame harus log-in trus harus dengan alasan yang jelas. Oke ;)

Intermezo dikit:

Buat beberapa dialognya Naruto, saya sedikit terinspirasi sama beberapa lagu wekekeke

Oya, mau tanya WB itu apa sih? Sering soalnya, saya liat beberapa author pake istilah itu. Maklumlah kan saya anak baru jadi ga ngerti hehe . . .

Mind to review?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please . . . please . . . please . . .


End file.
